PreWitched
by AedhgsH
Summary: This is set after the last flashback scene in "Pre-Witched" where Piper is comforted by an unlikely person.


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or anything to do with it. 

Piper stormed into the kitchen.

"Looks like I'll be eating alone...again." She spoke to the air. Walking around the room, opening and slamming shut cupboard doors, she let out some of her frustration. Then opening the refrigerator, she stared for a minute or so, not really thinking, just staring.

"What do you fix for one person?" She never received an answer. She secretly wished for Prue to walk in and tell her she cancelled her evening with Roger, or for Phoebe to say she wasn't leaving, that she was going to stay in the manor, and never leave Piper. Never leave her alone. But neither happened. She didn't really expect it; only yearned for it.

The middle sister was always forgotten. The only reason Piper was being Prue's Maid of Honor, was because of her delusions of Phoebe hitting on Roger. Both sisters couldn't wait to get out of the house and leave.

She began to pull out vegetables, seasoning, and assorted foods. She was still going to fix one of Gram's favorite dishes, even if she had to eat alone. Wouldn't be the first time anyway.

Whisking around the kitchen, she imagined Grams watching her, proud of her granddaughter. Piper loved her so much, she really wanted to make her happy. Living with Grams had never been a burden, not a real one. She'd been a unique and spunky woman who always wanted the absolute best for her three granddaughters. Piper, like Grams, had also wanted to become closer to her sisters. But no matter how hard she tried, it wasn't enough, and often wondered why she still bothered. Phoebe and Prue didn't seem to care. 

Then Piper would think of Grams, and how she had always tried to make the three of them act like sisters. That gave her some hope. _For Grams,_ she thought.

She continued to cook and her thoughts drifted from her grandmother to the mysterious man she'd bumped into on the sidewalk. He was a good looking man, with nice features, and gorgeous eyes. Piper could feel her heart melting just thinking about them.

But Prue hadn't wanted to stop, and dragged Piper along, breaking her eye contact with him. She stole another glance at him though, and he looking at _her_. Plain, middle-child, always alone, Piper Halliwell. 

There was something about him. It was almost as if she knew him. But from where? Piper was nearly positive that she'd never met that man in her life. Regardless, she couldn't control how she felt.

She was still daydreaming when Prue walked in.

"Prue!" Piper said, surprised and delighted that her sister had come back. "You changed your mind?"

"Oh, hey Piper.." she was shuffling through a drawer, not paying much attention to her sister. "Have you seen a little box, with red wrapping? Never mind." She waved the box in the air. "It's a watch for Roger. I hope he likes it." Piper couldn't hide her crestfallen face.

"You-you're still going?"

"Yeah, I promised. I'm sorry sweetie." Prue stepped to her side and gave her a one-armed hug. 

"But I'm fixing dinner." Pointing to the stove, Piper saw that her pot was bubbling over.

"I know, and it smells great. But I have to go." She gave her sister one more squeeze, and then left. Just like that she was gone.

Piper ran to the door, and heard Prue's fading footsteps. "Please stay." she whispered, her eyes tearing. "I don't want to be alone." But Prue never heard her sister's plea, and drove away.

Upset, Piper left the manor, with every appliance on. She didn't care. Why should she? No one else did.

With no idea where she was going, she walked along the sidewalk. It didn't really matter where she was going. Nothing at the moment mattered. She'd had the last straw; she didn't want to put up with trying to keep the family together, or worrying about financial problems. She was empty.

Piper wiped her tears away. She gave up; gave up on everything. She no longer cared.

Walking down the street, she concentrated only on putting one foot in front of the other, not really knowing where she was heading. She continued on for a good half hour, until she tripped over a tree trunk. She looked around and saw she was in a park. Dusting herself off, she sat at a near bench. She had a scrape on her hands and arms. Those tiny wounds opened up bigger wounds, emotional ones, and her walls fell.

Curling up into a ball, Piper sobbed. She cried over all her heartaches; Gram's death, her sister's desertion, worries about Phoebe and Prue, and above all, the worry that she would be alone for the rest of her life.

Consumed with her crying, Piper didn't notice someone joining her, but she felt the arms that wrapped around her, comforting her, something she greatly needed.

She didn't care who the arms belonged to, only that they were around her. She felt her tears being wiped away, and heard a low murmuring voice of support.

"It'll be okay." The stranger whispered in her ear, gently rocking her. This simple gesture reminded Piper of Grams, and she gripped the man harder. With all her pain, she felt like she was falling, and she needed him, whoever he may be.

Soon her tears receded, and exhaustion engulfed Piper. Resting her head on the stranger's shoulder, she felt sleep nearing. Then blinding lights caused her to close her eyes, and when they reopened, she saw that she was in her own bedroom, lying in her own bed.

Her eyes fluttered as they tried to readjust to the lighting, and her eyes finally rested on her comforter. It was the same man she had bumped into while she was walking with Prue.

"You...you're..." Piper struggled over her words, too tired to speak. Her voice was husky from her tears and sleepiness. The man sat on the side of the bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin, tucking Piper into bed.

"Shhh. Everything is okay. Now get some sleep, okay?" He smiled, looking down on her with such caring eyes, Piper didn't know how a person who's name she was ignorant of could feel so much for her.

"My name's Piper." She wasn't thinking straight, she was so tired, and held out her hand to the man.

"Leo." Instead of shaking, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers.

Somehow, none of this seemed weird to Piper. Maybe she was too tired, and her brain wasn't processing what was going on. Or maybe she was dreaming. Or maybe it was all real, and she was accepting that; accepting that Leo had been there for her, regardless of the fact that he barely knew her. 

It all felt right, nearly perfect.

He leaned over her and gently blew dust onto her face, making Piper yawn. Kissing her on the forehead, Leo stood up and started to leave.

"Thank you." Piper murmured before sleep finally overtook her.

"You're welcome." Leo whispered, before disappearing in a swirl of lights.

*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Piper awoke refreshed and full of vigor. She vaguely remembered an odd dream she'd had during the night. But there were remnants of security, and feelings of being love, which gave her the will to get out of the bed.

Humming as she put on a robe, she passed by a mirror. Getting closer, Piper saw what looked like glitter in her hair. Pondering over what it was, she went downstairs to greet Prue. 


End file.
